1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an image sensor and, more particularly, to a method and a device for converting a color filter array.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication apparatus, such as a cellular phone is typically equipped with a digital camera employing an image sensor, such as a charge coupled device (CCD), or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) for capturing images.
The image sensor may typically include a pixel array, and a color filter array. For example, a color filter array of a WRGB (White-Red-Green-Blue) Bayer pattern may be arranged above the pixel array. Accordingly, in operation, the pixel array may detect incident through the color filter array and convert it into an electrical signal.
A cited reference (Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0023757) describes a technology of converting an RGBW (Red-Green-Blue-White) color filter array into an RGB (Red-Green-Blue) color filter array.